


Pretty Boy

by WastingMyLife34559321



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, no additional tags LOL, you will have to read it yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingMyLife34559321/pseuds/WastingMyLife34559321
Summary: Illumi had to get away from his parents. But if he did, he would have nowhere to go. Except...
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new to this, I tried, ok? Also, a lot of what I have tagged will appear in later chapters. Right now I'm just posting part of chapter one. I'll try to keep it updated regularly.

Illumi had only wanted to please his parents.

He endured constant torture his entire life just to make his parents happy. He remembers when he was a child, sleeping in holes in the ground and all the pins. It was _awful._

But now that Killua was their heir, they had not much of a use for Illumi anymore. There was no point in trying to please them.

There was _one_ person that had treat him like a friend.

"Illumi, dear, what are you thinking about? You look tense." Kikyo said to Illumi.

Illumi didn't answer. He just kept staring at the dinner plate, thinking about what to do.

"Answer me" his mother growled.

He knew he had to answer, because he knew the punishment if he didn't.

" _Quick, think of a lie"_

"I was just thinking about when I will get my next mission."

"Why so tense about it?" Silva asked. "You have always completed your missions without fail."

Illumi sipped a drink of water. "I'll be going to bed now."

He got up from the dinner table and walked to his room. His family gave him a look, but they didn't look like they cared that much.

* * *

Illumi laid down, thinking of how to get out of here.

"I know where Killua is. I just can't bring it to myself to turn him in and watch him suffer more."

He told himself this thought was irrational and that he was paranoid, but he thought his parents **might** kill him, because they had Killua.

He sighed. He knew he had to leave, but he couldn't _now._

He decided to just go to sleep, and to think more about it in the morning.

But he couldn't.

His mind kept wandering back to the Hunter Exam.

He thought about his disguise. He thought about Hisoka. He thought about what he had said to Killua.

"There is no point of thinking about that." Illumi quietly thought to himself. _"Just go to sleep..."_

He eventually fell asleep, trying to ignore what he had to plan tomorrow.


End file.
